Friday Nights with Seth and Co
by Tony0423
Summary: Pretty much what happens on a Friday night. One of the many One-shots planned for February. (Also I had no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. I just got really bored I guess) R&R plz XD


**This is basically what happens on Fridays with Seth when he's bored.**

* * *

Seth was currently in his room with nothing to do. He had already watched a bunch of anime that day, due to skipping school, and had read a bunch of manga. He had been playing Pokemon Conquest but gave up when his save file got corrupted, taking him back to last week's last save. He then watched some video's and was now staring up at his rooms ceiling.  
**(All this actually happened, except for the skipping school part, cuz I can't get home without the bus -.-)**

He looked over to his clock. It was only 8pm. "Welp better get this dumb uniform off." He muttered to himself as he got up and changed. His uniform was that of a honey yellow shirt, with its collar flipped up, a pair of solid black pants, and his favorite black converse. He took of his shoes and put everything else in the laundry basket. He then opened up his closet and began searching through his clothes. He came out with one of his many plain white shirts, his grey shorts, and his blood red and black shoes. He grabbed his white hoodie and his beanie, which was mostly grey, with black flames and a red Dragon design on it. He whipped out his phone and texted his friends.

_Hey guys __hmu Im bored af and I got to get out of my house. Call or text back if your free. S._

He grabbed his black gym bag, which contained his sketchbook, notebook, and his gum, and some spare Pokeballs. He grabbed his wallet from his bedside table and grabbed his pocket knife, stuffing both in his back pockets. He walked down the stairs before getting his keys from the Kitchen. "Ma Im going out. Ill be back by 4 the latest." His mom gave him the ok and he walked out of the house.

Walking to the store to buy his 'wife' a ring-pop, his phone vibrated. "Speak of the Devil, and he shall reveal himself"

"Yo." He answered

"I got your text. Me n Cynthia are bored out of our minds. Come pick us up." A female voice said from the other side.

"Im on my way, I was just picking up the ring you asked for." Seth chuckled to himself as he got pushed open the door. "Anyway, Scarlet, Im gonna have to call you back. Actually Ill be there in like half an hour."

Scarlet sighed. "Alright but you better be here in half hour, cuz I'm already counting." She then hung up and sat down on her computer chair. She logged into her computer and began to do her homework, after about 5 minutes of this, her room door flung open. "SCARLET! IM BORED! LETS DO SOMETHING FUN." Her sister, Cynthia, said flopping down onto their bed. "Seth's coming in like 20 minutes so calm your tits."

* * *

**(Plz ask b4 taking other peoples OC's cuz its not nice, yeah I said it like a 5 year old. Deal with it bitch, nah jk XD)**

Seth Green

Age 19

5'11" (71 in) tall

Black eyes

Black hair

(clothes already described),

Athletic build and slightly slouched, broad shoulders.

Nickname: Alpha

Pokemon: Salamence, "Raynare"- Ampharos, "Vincent"- Vigoroth, Charizard, "Emperor"- Empoleon, "Destroyer"- Sceptile.

* * *

Scarlet Jones

Age 19

5'8"(68 inches) tall

Light Grey eyes

Blonde hair

Wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt that goes just below her pants pockets, blue skinny jeans, purple shoes, and a purple beanie with a grey trim and multiple signs on it (Like pokeball, peace, fire, etc.)

Nickname: "Bloodlust"- Scarlet 'Bloodlust' Jones **(you see ****wat I did there X3)**

Pokemon: Zangoose(who often steals her MePod**(iPod XD)** and listens to Linkin Park), Excadrill, "Slayer"- Bisharp, "Mr.T"- Tyranitar.

* * *

Cynthia Jones

Age 18

5'9.5" (69.5 inches) tall

Light Grey eyes

Fire-red hair (Ginger XD)

Wearing a black AC/DC shirt, a hoodie that was white with 'Old Wavy' on the front in blue, the hood and sleeves also being blue. Her hair tied into a long ponytail (Like Riko-senpai from Kissxsis) Grey jeans, black and white converse, and her headphones around her neck.

Nickname: "Sniper"

Pokemon: Kayla- Gardevoir, Mikey- Blastoise, Gengar

* * *

Seth got out of the store and made his way over to the girls' house. Seth had tried calling Sam, one of his best friends, but the douche didn't answer. He had also called Jay, but she said that she was busy and couldn't make it, although she wanted to. So, running out of people to hang out with, he only planned on going to the movies or something close.

He finally made it to their house, after another 15 minutes of walking, and called Scarlet. "Hey babe look out your window." He then hung up and picked up the boom box he had borrowed from Jay. He clicked play and the music began to play.

_Spending all my nights,_

_ all my money going out on the town_

_Doing anything just to get you off of my mind_

_But when the morning comes, _

_I'm right back where I started again_

_And trying to forget you is just a waste of time_

_Baby come back,_

_ any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back,_

_ you can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong, _

_and I just can't live without you_

Scarlet and Cynthia the came out, one completely red, the other laughing her ass off.

"I told you I'd do it before we graduated." Seth said, putting the boombox down.

Scarlet then gave him a kiss on the cheek "Your sweet, but still where are we going? Cuz this one hasn't stopped asking since I said you were coming." Seth checked his watch.

"Well, it is only 8:30 so... how about a movie?" Both girls shook their heads

"Nah, theres nothing good in the theaters anyway" Cynthia said.

"Arcade?"

"No"

"Well where do you wanna go? La Fortaleza?**(I don't own this place ****either. If I did, I would be fat as hell from eating tortas and cemitas)**" They contemplated for a minute.

"Well I am kinda hungry."

"Fuck it. Wynat?"**(See what I did there XD)**

After the food, they decided to go to a battle club.

"Alright, so here are your matches for the night. If we meet up with each other at the end then we battle. Anyway I got to go, my first one starts in 5 minutes." Seth said, rushing off to a side battle field.

Each one of the three had steamrolled their first 2 challengers. Seth had demolished this one kid, and Scarlet had begun to have trouble in her 4th battle.

"And next up we have reigning champion of the battle club: Seth Green, against one of the battle clubs princesses: Cynthia Jones."

Seth looked across at his friend. "It was bound to happen. But still, lets do this. Give it all you got."

"This is a one on one battle, no time limit, or rules besides don't destroy the club. This means you Seth!" Jordan, the ref and their friend from school, yelled. Seth smiled.

"Gotcha."

"Begin!"

"Raynare to the battlefield!"

"Lets go, Kayla!"

The two pokemon smiled at each other, waiting for their first command.

"LETS MEGA EVOLVE!" Both trainers yelled, touching their respective Key Stone. Both pokemon were enveloped in a pink ball of raw power. The flash was extreamly bright, making most people look away. The pokemon then broke out of the powerball, now in their mega forms.

"Ray use Shockwave, Now!" Seth commanded, pointing right at Kayla.

"Dodge and use Calm Mind, and follow up with a lock on." Kayla barely got out of the way, she closed her eyes, preforming clam mind. Then she opened her eye and locked onto her target.

"Ray, Agility and Thunder Punch"

"Quickly, aim a moonblast, charge a solar beam and hold that Ampharos with a psychic!" Just as Raynare was about to hit, kayla stopped her. Kayla smiled _'To slow'_ She then began charging a solar beam, which would take a long time, seeing as she needed to take the lighting out of the clubs lights. She fired both beams at the same time, causing major damage to Raynare.

Seth smiled wickedly. "Mirror shot!" Cynthia's eyes widened. "Protect! Then the most powerful Moonblast you could muster!" The clear beam was shot at the Psychic type, to which she deflected with her green barrier. The barrier held strong as it held off the Mirror Shot with ease. The Gardevoir then began to charge its Moon blast, preparing to finally beat its loosing streak with the Ampharos across the field from her.

"Ray, you got this. Show'em what a fabulous Ampharos can do!" Raynare cried out with ferocity, showing that she wants to come out on top. "Dragon Pulse!" Seth yelled out, pointing at Kayla. Raynare launched the attack, making the flames lick Kayla. The audience stood in wonder at what Seth thought he was doing. A single, colorful, beam then shot out from the Dragon Pulse. A fury of small, glowing, rocks also came out of the dragon attack, each striking Kayla. The Gardevoir was panting, staying on one knee. Raynare smiled, seeing the state she had left Kayla in.

"Finish her! Iron Tail!" Raynare launched herself from her spot and spun around in mid-air. Her tail took a metallic coating and then it slammed into Kayla, successfully, knocking her out.

"Raynare and Seth win! Sorry Princess but thats the end of the line." Jordan finished, collecting the bets made in favor of Cynthia.

Seth and Cynthia met on the side of the main field, watching Scarlet having trouble with her opponent. In the end Scarlet lost, only by a margin, her opponent's pokemon fainting right after Slayer had. Later Seth had completely wrecked some shit with Destroyer. They went out to a midnight movie. Seth sat in between both girls, seeing as how they jumped when they watched scary movies. That and he always hogged all the popcorn and it was annoying reaching over another person just to get some.

By the time the movie was over, which was about this kid named Ash and how he became the Pokemon Master after 10 years of traveling, they snuck into another movie, Annabelle, which was about a possessed doll. It was more creepy than scary but still it was a horror movie nonetheless. Seth checked his watch to fin out that it was only about 1 in the morning.

The group went to a small store that was still open and hung out with Burt, the owner of the store. He was in his mid 40's but he was still a pretty chill dude.

* * *

Once they had finished with their 2 hour long conversation, they bid him a good night and thanked him for the chips.

The night was coming to a close as they neared the girls' house. Seth stopped for a second and dug in his pants pocket.

"Something wrong?" Scarlett asked, turning to her boyfriend. Seth nodded.

"Yeah. Do me a favor and stick your hand out." She did so. Seth grabbed her hand with one of his, using the other to hold the side of her face. He went in for a kiss, giving her a nice passionate one. He slid the object onto her finger as he did so, earning a smile from the girl on the edge of his fingertips.

Cynthia 'Aww'ed seeing how cute the scheme was. She decided to give them their space and walked into the house. She quickly walked in and opened up the blind, you know in between just so she could see them without getting caught.

Scarlett looked down at her hand and began giggling, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Y-you actually got it? You kn-know I was only joking, right?" Seth nodded, looking into her eyes.

"I know. But I consider the smallest things the most memorable." He then bent down, slightly, to kiss her again. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. They stood like this of about a minute, until they broke, a sliver of saliva connecting both their mouths.

"I love you, Seth."

"I love you too, Scarlett. Now go inside before your dad kills me." They both shared a small laugh before parting, after sharing a hug and another small kiss of course.

Seth stood outside of the gate as he watched his girlfriend walk back into the house. As the door closed, he turned on his heel. He walked home, whistling the mystery dungeon theme to himself.

* * *

As he arrived home, seeing the TV still on, he got his keys out. He opened the door to find his mother asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself "Love you Ma."

He checked his watch to see that it was 4 on the dot. Afterwards he grabbed his mother and moved her to his parents room. Turning off the lights, smiling, he silently closed the door and went to bed himself.

* * *

**And that was the first one-shot I've ever done. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Flame it. Favorite it. I don't care. I have less than 12 days to write that valentines one-shot.**

**Ive been trying to complete this one since about ****December. I had up until Raynare Vs. Kayla was beginning done but then I couldn't get past that. So I did it right now. Ill probably upload it in a few minutes after I'm done cuz I have to make sure everything is spelled correctly.**

**Anyway's, as always, Stay frosty my friends. (Especially those fellow north easterners. This snow is driving me bat shit crazy)**

**Tony0423~**


End file.
